


Five Times Someone tried to get Bilbo or Thorin to Realize Their Feelings for One Another and the one Who Actually Succeeded

by KillThemWithCandy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin is perfect, Bilbo and Bombur get excited about food, But Thorin more than everyone else, But they love their uncle, Even though he doesn't realize it, Everyone loves Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Lord Elrond is perfect, M/M, Oblivious Thorin is Oblivious, and Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillThemWithCandy/pseuds/KillThemWithCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is oblivious.<br/>Bilbo thinks Thorin hates him.</p><p>Literally everyone is tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone tried to get Bilbo or Thorin to Realize Their Feelings for One Another and the one Who Actually Succeeded

**One: Fíli and Kíli**

 

The brothers noticed it first. They'd lived with their uncle since they were small and knew every side of him. They knew how he acted when he saw something he found adorable, something hideous, something terrifying, something delicious, and so on. They knew how he reacted to people. They knew every little quirk for their uncle, just as they knew each other and their mother.

So they noticed very quickly the distinct way Thorin tried to avoid speaking with the Hobbit. They noticed the way his eyes lingered over him before he forced himself to look away. They noticed how he forcefully thrust the contract against Bilbo's chest behind him without looking to him.

While others would call these angered or irritated actions, they knew far better.

So when Bilbo came running after them, they were all too happy.

The first few nights were rough for their new companion. Of course, mostly everyone did their best to help him acquaint himself with their way of travel. Bofur showed him the most comfortable way to lie out his bedroll and Ori offered to cuddle with him for warmth, which Bilbo was extremely grateful for and accepted both of their offers without hesitance.

Fíli and Kíli quickly set up their own bedrolls next to Bilbo and Ori's, grinning at the Hobbit like the troublemakers they were.

Bilbo made eye contact with them and sat stiffly, "Yes? Um.... I'm sorry; I've forgotten your names."

"Fíli."

"And Kíli."

"Right, you arrived after Dwalin and Balin and began the game of catch with my dishes."

They grinned, unashamed of their actions, "That's us!"

"How can I help you two?"

Fíli smiled, "Well, actually, this is about how you can help our uncle."

Bilbo paused and thought a moment, "That would be.... Thorin. Thorin? I'm pretty sure staying away and being good and silent is the best way I can help him."

"Look," Kíli started, "we know our uncle can be rude...."

"And scary."

"And nasty."

"And unfriendly."

"And terrifying."

"And he's a bloody awful cook."

"And he's-"

"Okay, yes, I get your point. You know a lot of negative things about your uncle."

Fíli chuckled, "What we want to say is he's an odd Dwarf. He's terrible at expressing emotions other than dislike."

"And worry." Kíli added, "So don't take to heart when he says terrible things."

Bilbo looked down, "Well, thank you...."

Fíli paused, "Because typically he's only awful because he cares and doesn't know how to express it."

"Insults are his form of flattery."

Bilbo chuckled, "Right, well then he must be overly fond of me." He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. Slowly, the Hobbit turned away, "Goodnight, Fíli. Kíli. Thank you for the.... advice."

The brothers huffed and looked at one another in resignation, shrugging slightly. They were never good matchmakers anyways.

**Two: Dwalin**

 

"Our Burglar is getting better at living on the road."

Thorin looked at the Hobbit as he excitedly helped Bombur with dinner, "I suppose."

"All he needs now is a proper weapon." Dwalin chuckled, "Perhaps you could teach him how to use a blade?"

"I have no time for such menial tasks." Despite his words, Thorin's eyes didn't leave the Hobbit, continuing to watch as he cooked.

"Oh, come on, Thorin. The little guy's doing all he can to keep up with us." Dwalin nudged him, "He's a Hobbit. You can't expect him to have the traveling skills we do."

"I can't expect him to have anything."

Dwalin chuckled, "You can expect him to have a smile. Never not cheery, that one, when he's not scared out of his wits, and always willing to listen to Balin's stories." Dwalin chuckled, finally noticing where Thorin's gaze lie, "And a rather good cook, though I'm afraid you didn't get to try much since you arrived to his little home late."

"I did not realize that if I was late I wouldn't be allowed to eat but a bowl of stew and some bread." Thorin pointed out, "After all, Gandalf did say there would be lots of food."

"We had Bombur to help us. And your nephews."

That made the Dwarf Prince laugh, "I see your point."

Dwalin smiled and took his chance, "Perhaps you could show Master Baggins more compassion. He has sworn himself to help in reclaiming your throne."

Thorin paused, "Compassion?"

"Or at least glare at the lad less." Dwalin shook his head, "You terrify him."

"I'm certain I'm not the only one of our company who frightens the Hobbit."

Dwalin paused, "Well, yes, at first, but you're the only one not to have come to him in a show of friendship."

"He is a Hobbit and a Burglar. What need do I have of his friendship?"

Dwalin sighed. This was a lost battle. He stood and dusted off his trousers, "Alright, alright. I'll leave you be."

Thorin watched as his closest friend walked away, seemingly to check on Ori and Nori, who were watching the ponies. He hesitated a moment before looking back at Bilbo, who was looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment before Bilbo flushed and turned away.

 

**Three: Lord Elrond**

 

"How is it a gentlehobbit such as yourself is found among these brutish Dwarves?"

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh, "They're not all bad, my Lord, though they can be rather terrifying. But once you take the time to know them, they're rather kind. Masters Nori and Dwalin have even offered to teach me how to use this little sword Gandalf found for me." Bilbo patted the blade on his hip.

Elrond smiled, "May I see it?"

The Hobbit paused, remembering Balin's words about swords and their great deeds, but unsheathed and offered the blade.

"This was meant to be a short sword for one of the high Elves long ago. I am afraid it has yet to see battle." Elrond swung the blade a few times, "Perhaps in your hands, little one, it shall become known. The blade of the bravest Hobbit in Middle Earth." He offered it back, "May it serve you well."

Bilbo smiled and slid the blade away, "Thank you, my Lord."

"Of course, I would prefer it continue to not see battle, if it remains in your hands." Elrond told him, "Hobbits are not creatures meant for battles and wars."

"They need me." Bilbo told him, "I've signed a contract."

"Oh? And for what purpose?"

Bilbo paused. Thorin and Gandalf didn't want Lord Elrond to know why they were going to the Lonely Mountain, and he didn't want to be the reason their quest failed.

"As an advisor, or sorts. None of them have any manners about them, except perhaps Masters Balin and Dori, and even then it's not too much. Dwarves are untrusting and quick to violence. I, however, am not."

"Indeed." Elrond looked up with a smile. He believed his tale, "At least I know that my new friend shall not travel amongst unfriendly people."

Bilbo blushed at the title, "Oh, yes. Bofur and Ori and the boys have been rather kind."

"And it seems Master Oakenshield is rather.... fond of you." Elrond chuckled.

Bilbo paused, "If by 'fond' you mean 'hates with every fiber of his being' then you'd be right."

The Elf King just smiled, "Dwarves such as him do not show affection and care in the same way Elves or Hobbits do. He is hardened by the pain he has suffered through. It is difficult from him to open up to those he does not know."

Bilbo shook his head, "We have travelled together for months, my Lord, and he has not spoken to me but to hide or make myself useful. There is no care for me in his heart. I am an outsider and to him I will remain as such, though I appreciate your attempts at helping me think otherwise."

Elrond's smile did not falter, "You care for him, though."

Bilbo flustered, "Well, yes. I care for them all. It has been quite a while since I've had a large group of anyone around me, besides for birthdays. It's nice to have others nearby and care for your wellbeing."

Elrond nodded, "Of course."

 

**Four: Ori**

 

"Looks like there's rain up ahead." Bilbo announced, gesturing to the dark clouds ahead of them.

Bofur smiled, "It'll take more than a little water to stop us, right Lad?"

The Hobbit chuckled, "Indeed, Bofur. We've travelled through worse than a downpour."

"Like Trolls!"

"Yes, my parasite infested friend. Like Trolls." He laughed.

"But little Kíli here has the biggest parasites of them all." Bofur wrapped an arm around the youngest Prince's shoulder.

Kíli laughed, "We're all infested!"

"I want to know where our Burglar learned the secret to cooking Dwarf." Fíli teased.

"Everyone knows the secret to cooking Dwarf is skinning." Bilbo laughed, "Everyone except Dwarves. It's a secret the rest of the world has done well to keep from you all. I fear by the end of this quest I will have to cook you all so the secret remains secret."

The lot of them laughed.

Ori slowed his pace to walk with them, smiling, "Careful, guys. Your joy is spreading. I think I heard Master Dwalin chuckle."

Kíli gasped, "Oh no! Another infection!"

Bilbo laughed, "I fear this one may be worse than your parasites."

"Next thing you know Uncle will be cracking jokes." Fíli grinned.

"That's when we all hit the deck and pray the end of the world is painless." Bofur chuckled.

"I'm sure Master Thorin isn't that dreary." Bilbo offered.

Ori winced, "Eh.... No, he's not always so...."

"Grumpy."

"Angry."

"Annoyed."

"What they said." Ori smiled, "This quest has put a bit of a damper on his mood, I would suspect. He's typically rather joyous."

"And he's absolutely wonderful with little ones." Fíli smiled, "He practically raised Kíli and me when Mum was away on business."

"And he only protested me learning to use a bow for a week!" Kíli chuckled, "Though, that's probably because he has a weak spot for rather cute things and Fíli and I were the most adorable Dwarflings you'd ever see."

"I can only imagine." Bilbo smiled.

"You should see how he treats his little sister, though." Bofur chuckled, "Spoils her rotten, he does. I wouldn't be surprised if the first thing he does when we reclaim Erebor is send the finest cloth back to her."

"Oh? Really?" Bilbo chuckled at the thought.

"Mum's an amazing seamstress. She made that big coat Thorin's wearing." Kíli told him, "Made it as a gift before Erebor fell. It's his most prized possession."

Bilbo paused and looked up to their leader, who was guiding them towards a mountain pass, "It looks dashing on him. Very regal."

Ori smiled, "You should tell him."

"What, oh, no, I think I would be better off leaving well enough alone. He's not fond of me or anything I have to say."

The scribe quickly shook his head, "That's not true. He's just.... odd. He's not exactly sure how he's supposed to act around you. None of us have ever met a Hobbit before you, after all. We know nothing about the ways of Hobbits or how to behave around them."

"Glaring isn't a show of friendship in any culture, Ori." Bilbo pointed out, "And he has done nothing but glare at me."

Ori gave pause, "Well, yes, I suppose you are right, but that's just his neutral expression. He glares at everyone."

Bilbo shook his head, "No, it's alright. Thorin doesn't like me, he never has. I only hope I can do something at some point to prove I'm not dead weight."

Ori looked down in defeat before smiling up, "I don't think you're dead weight, Mister Bilbo. I think you're a very good friend and I'm glad you're here with us."

Bilbo smiled, "If I'm indeed a friend, then drop this silly 'Mister' business. It's just Bilbo."

Ori nodded, "Alright, Bilbo."

**Five: Bofur**

 

"Where are you going?"

Bilbo froze. Shit. Bofur. Right. He turned around and met his friend's eyes, "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur quickly got to his feet, "What? You can't leave now; you're one of the company."

"But I'm not, am I? You heard Thorin. He was right. I never should've come."

"He didn't mean that, laddie. Come on. He only says those things because he cares, it's in his way."

"Bofur, please." Bilbo hissed, "Thorin doesn't care for me, he only cares that his kin and kith make it back to Erebor, that you lot are safe, and I put that in danger. I'm a burden. I know it's what he thinks."

"He doesn't think you're a burden. He saved you, after all."

"Because otherwise he would have had you lot to deal with trying to recover my corpse, and that would put a damper on the mood and a delay in your quest."

Bofur frowned, "Bilbo...."

"No, Bofur, please. I'm not one of you. I should never have left Bag End."

"You can't leave us, Bilbo. You're homesick. I understand."

"No, you don't, you're Dwarves, you're used to this, never staying in one place, never belonging anywhere!" Bilbo paused and watched as Bofur's expression fell, "Bofur, I'm sorry...."

"No, you're right.... We don't belong anywhere." Bofur sighed, "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bilbo smiled, his eyes downcast as he turned to go.

"What's that?"

 

**And One: Balin**

 

"Thorin Durin."

The Dwarf Prince winced at the sound of his name, "None call me that anymore, Balin. Not until I am again King."

"Well you don't deserve a name in your honor the way you've been acting." The elder huffed, "Honestly, you're behaving like a huffy child, pouting and brooding all over the place as if the entire world has done you wrong." Balin glared at him when he tried to respond, "Don't you try to lie to me, little one, I've known you since before you could lift a sword. And the way you've been treating dear Bilbo! Honestly, everyone around can see that you're enamored with him except he himself because of the terrible way you've been treating him!"

Thorin paused, "Enamored?"

Balin hesitated a moment before understanding washed over him, "Oh, you poor, dense lad. You haven't even realized you're smitten."

Thorin stared at the elder, confusion evident on his face.

"Balin! Balin, you won't believe what Ori and Master Dwalin found, it's incredible!" Bilbo came running over with Bombur close behind, the pair of them grinning like children, "Look! Peppers! These will be amazing in our stews with those rabbits the boys caught! Oh, goodness! They're beautiful, aren't they? This will be the nearest we've eaten to decently since Rivendell!" Bilbo beamed.

"Look at them!" Bombur continued, "Bell peppers, habaneros, even this!" He held up a small orange pepper, "This is one of the hottest peppers in Middle Earth! Growing wild!"

"Perhaps we could procure some of the seeds and plant them in Erebor!" Bilbo grinned, "We could use them for our meals once we arrive." He paused when he saw Thorin and his face flushed, "I.... I mean.... If you'll allow it, Master Oakenshield."

Thorin looked the Hobbit over, his sweet honeyed curls, his bright blue eyes, his arms stuffed full of the peppers they had found of a brilliant variety in both color and size, "Of course, Master Baggins. I would be delighted to have you begin a garden in my Kingdom."

Bilbo's face lit up with a grin, "Thank you! Come, Bombur, let's get dinner started!"

The pair of them rushed off to get their fire going and Thorin glanced back at Balin, who was smiling.

"Smitten."

Thorin blushed, "Apparently."

"Well, perhaps now that it's come to your attention you'll treat Bilbo a bit more kindly."

Thorin nodded slowly, looking back to the Hobbit as he excitedly showed the others what they had found. He found himself unable to look away, entranced by the burglar's wide smile and sweet laugh, the way his nose crinkled when he laughed harder.

That night's dinner was incredible. The peppers were spicy and gave more flavor to their stews along with the delicious taste of Fíli and Kíli's rabbits.

Thorin sat beside Bilbo, smiling as the Hobbit explained all sorts of dishes he would be able to make once they had proper food supplies and spices, his face alight with a large grin. No one else dared approach and disturb this scene. They had all watched as Thorin and Bilbo had danced around each other, one clueless as to how he felt and the other certain that he was hated.

Slowly, one by one, everyone laid down for sleep, their bellies full and their throats tingling from the heat of the peppers. It wasn't long until Bilbo's speech was interrupted with a lengthy yawn. He chuckled and apologized to Thorin.

"I guess I'm a bit tired." He smiled, "Perhaps we should get some rest."

Thorin nodded and smiled, "Yes, I believe so." He paused, "Perhaps.... you will allow me to sleep next to you tonight. It is rather cold and I would not want you to be chilled."

Bilbo grinned, "Of course! I'm not one to say no to cuddles."

The Prince smiled and removed his coat, laying it out as a makeshift bedroll and smiled as Bilbo shifted closer to him, spreading his blanket over both of them. Thorin wrapped his arms around the Hobbit and pulled him closer so they could share warmth.

Night rolled on, the wind blew harder, and the cold set in. Sometime in the night, Bilbo shivered and turned around, burying his face in the Prince's chest.

When the others awoke the next morning, that was how they found them, entangled in each other's arms and Thorin's face buried in their burglar's hair.

The Prince awoke first, to the sounds of movement, and had to pause when he noticed the change in their positions. He smiled and held the Hobbit a little tighter for but a moment before pulling himself away and sitting up, yawning.

"Good morning, Uncle."

He froze and looked at Fíli and Kíli, who were standing at his feet.

"Boys."

Fíli chuckled, "Now, we're very happy that you're not being mean to our Hobbit anymore."

"Plus, Master Balin told us you finally realized you have feelings for him." Kíli added.

"The only problem we have is that, you see, for the past few months dear Bilbo has been our cuddle partner."

"And by 'our' we mean us, Ori, and Bofur." Kíli elaborated.

"You two stop haggling your uncle." Bilbo lifted a hand and pushed at the air in their direction, "I can cuddle whoever I damn well please."

"But Bilbo!" The pair whined.

"No buts or you get no cuddles at all." The Hobbit sat and rubbed his eyes, "It's not as if cuddling only you four was in my contract. I'll cuddle with Thorin as often as he allows me."

The brothers sighed.

"Master Dwalin!" Kíli called, "We have a permanently open spot in our cuddle puddle, care to join us?"

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head, "You boys are just jealous."

"Yes. Yes, we are." Fíli nodded, "We had you first."

"Yes, but Thorin doesn't suffocate me in the night with how much he tosses and turns." Bilbo pulled himself to his feet and stretched, "Now you two bugger off. Pack your things. We have to get moving as soon as we've eaten." He shooed them away.

Thorin chuckled, "You've learned to deal with my nephews in but a few months. I'm impressed."

Bilbo smiled, "When you're the best cook in Hobbiton with the largest library of fiction books you have to learn to deal with little ones very quickly." He held out a hand and helped Thorin to his feet, "I.... thank you. For cuddling with me."

"It was my honor." Thorin chuckled, "I realize I have not acted very friendly towards you.... And I wish to reconcile with you."

Bilbo flustered, "There's no need-"

"I do care about you, Master Baggins. You have saved my life and fought alongside us despite never having wielded a blade in your life. You are strong and brave and I would see you to Erebor and home again safely."

"Thorin!" Kíli called, "If you're going to steal our cuddle partner, you better at least admit to him that you're head over heels for him!"

Thorin's face flushed, "Yes.... It has, um.... It has come to my attention that I may be feeling more than just friendship towards you."

"Thorin?"

"And I'm curious as to how it is a Hobbit would court another so that I may do so."

Bilbo grinned, "There's no need for that." He took Thorin's hands in his, "But if you insist, then I must offer the same. To court you as a Dwarf, though I hope it has nothing to do with shows of strength, because I am particularly lacking in that area."

Thorin grinned, well and truly grinned, and Bilbo couldn't pull his eyes away. He'd never seen a smile so pure and bright but on the smallest of Hobbit children and it filled his heart with joy.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, "Why are you staring at me so?"

Bilbo shook his head, "It's just.... You have such a lovely smile. I'm glad to be able to see it."

"Alright, lovebirds." Bofur chuckled, "We're all well and glad you've finally admitted you're disgustingly in love with each other, but either kiss or give us back our Hobbit so we can have some breakfast and get moving."

Thorin chuckled, "I believe your services are required."

Bilbo frowned and looked from Bofur to Thorin before standing up on his toes and pulling Thorin down by his shoulders to kiss him. The Prince let out a startled squeak before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist.

"Hey, Kíli, look! We're going to have another uncle."

"I already knew that, Fee."

"Ori, don't look, you're too innocent."

"Master Dwalin, I'm not a Dwarfling!"

"By the gods, Thorin! I realize you're happy but keep your hands off Master Bilbo's rear, you're not exactly in private."

"Oh, let them be, Balin. It's not as though Dwarrows are a shy race."

"Yes, Nori, but I would prefer not to have the sight of our future King debauching our burglar burned into my mind."


End file.
